The Right Fit - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Catherine spends a little BFF time with Carrie and gets surprised with two gifts, one saucy and one very thoughtful that she and Steve plan to use ASAP. Part 3 of the 3rd Annual REAL World Holiday Marathon (Sammy collaborated on this one)


_Sammy and Ilna, you are amazing and wonderful and more important to me than you'll ever know. Much love for so many reasons._

 _Sammy thanks for the added dialogue, etc., and the case details. This was really a Mari & Sammy collaboration :)  
_

 _REAL McRollers you are a candle in the window. Always. And please know we appreciate every word of feedback. Every review and tweet is a gift. Hugs!_

* * *

 **The Right Fit**

 _Part 3 of the 3rd Annual REAL World Holiday Marathon_

 **Carrie and John's House  
December 23rd 12:45 p.m.**

Catherine dropped her purse on the sofa and gave Carrie a hug. "Okay, you ready for this?"

"Since I know about ten recipes that I can make without killing anyone, I'm ready if you are." Carrie laughed. "And thanks. I really want to have kołaczki for my dad."

"No problem. You got your grandma's recipe?"

Carrie held up a printout. "My cousin emailed it."

"I googled it, it doesn't seem that hard." She followed Carrie into the kitchen and grabbed an apron. "You have another one?"

Carrie snorted. "Seriously? If my mom didn't buy me that I'd have none." She waved a hand. "It's all yours, I'm good." She was wearing a huge oversized T Shirt that read, "Go NAVY - Beat ARMY! 2009"

Catherine grinned. "Okay, looks like you have everything out - let's start. What's Dad's favorite?"

"All of 'em but especially raspberry and apricot." She pointed to the jams on the counter. "I think I'll pass the recipe to Kaitlyn."

"She'll love that."

Carrie grinned and began unwrapping a block of cream cheese. "She'll make 'em better than me and won't need backup."

* * *

Carrie carefully moved the latest batch of kołaczki from the cookie sheet to the cooling rack. "So, how's it feel not being part of the team when they're out on a big case like this?"

"I'm not gonna lie." Catherine looked up from the filling she was spreading. "It feels … strange."

"I thought it might." Carrie knew her bestie well. "You're not regretting your decision though, are you?"

Catherine shook her head adamantly. "Not for a second. My new job is the right fit. It's just gonna take some getting used to. Once Lea gets sworn in and we can get down to business on our agenda I'm sure things will be fine."

"Mom and Dad are hoping they'll get a chance to have dinner with you and Steve next week while they're here."

"We'll have to see how the case is going. If it isn't wrapped up by then they may have to settle for just me."

"They want to see you both, of course, but nothing about _just you_ is settling." Carrie chuckled. "We have some tourist-y type stuff planned for a couple of the days but pencil them in for the 28th."

"Will do. I can't wait to see them."

"Oh, and I didn't tell them about the baby, I wanted to see Mom squee in person."

"Aww, really?"

She nodded. "Absolutely. She was almost as excited about the new job as I am." She reached out and touched Catherine's hand. "You are perfect for it, Cath, I can't wait to see what amazing things you're going to do."

Catherine flipped her hand over and squeezed Carrie's as her eyes filled.

"Oh, shit, waterworks," she chuckled, "enough warm and fuzzy. Hey," she announced with a grin, "my dad wants to go parasailing for his 65th birthday. Can you believe that?"

"Totally." Catherine nodded, sniffed and popped a warm cookie in her mouth, her eyes totally dry - tears gone as suddenly as they'd appeared.

"We're going to the place over on Maunalua Bay. You can come if you want. Mom's sure it's gonna be a disaster."

"It'll be fine," Catherine said confidently. "Still, I think I'll pass. Next week we'll be putting the finishing touches on the plans for the swearing in and getting everything ready so we can hit the ground running day one. Aside from that I have a few projects around the house I need to get to."

"Hey, if you're really bored you can always help me with my backlogged Fit Reps," Carrie grinned.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "I will _never_ be that bored."

* * *

"Last batch." Catherine closed the oven door and grabbed one of the several dozen cooling cookies. "They came out great. Your dad will love them."

"Thanks to you." She snagged an apricot one. "Mom won't believe I made these till I tell her her other daughter - the one with the kitchen skills - was here." She chuckled and put the last of the baking items in the dishwasher. "I have stuff for lunch, let's eat."

"Perfect." Catherine moved to open the refrigerator. "Ohh mango salsa."

"Just for you. And we have guac, pico, hard and soft taco shells, chicken and beef …"

"I'll have both."

"Mixed?" She looked over her shoulder at her best friend from where she was pulling the taco shells from the pantry.

Catherine grinned. "Now that you said that … yeah."

"Ew, but okay, pregnant lady. I'll heat the beef and chicken if you set the places."

* * *

As Catherine bit into her second chicken and beef taco that was piled high with toppings, Carrie said, "I have your Christmas gift and I wanna give it to you today. When it's just us, okay?"

"Carrie, I'd have brought yours…"

"I know, but humor me. I'm gonna go grab it."

Catherine smiled. "Okay, if you want."

"I want." Carrie was down the hall and back, carrying a gaily decorated gift bag. "John and I got you and Steve this because you totally deserve it, you can get a little break from the holiday fun and besides, you're going to be busy with the munchkin in a few months so I really want you to enjoy it now."

Catherine tilted her head in question and barked a laugh as she pulled a tissue-wrapped bundle out of the bag. "Only you." She was holding several colorful thongs in various sizes. " _Pregnancy_ thongs?"

"I saw them online and couldn't help myself. Increasing sizes to make sure you have the right fit from now until Niblet's here." Her eyes glinted with mirth. " _Right fit,_ see what I did there?"

Catherine laughed again. "You're a nut. And I love you."

"There's something else." Carrie nodded to the bag.

She extracted a gift certificate and read:

 _This certificate entitles Catherine Rollins & Steve McGarrett  
to a two night stay at_

 _ **The Briggs House Historic Bed and Breakfast**_ _  
Merry Christmas with love from Carrie & John_

A smile lit her face. "This is … wow. We loved it there. Thank you." She reached to hug her friend. "You're the best."

"Actually, you are. And I want you to know Mrs. Briggs, who is the sweetest lady ever, is very, very excited you're going back to the B&B. When we spoke she said to tell you 'Adele will be thrilled.' " Carrie's eyes sparkled with mirth. "Even ghosts love you."

"C'mere." Catherine hugged her tightly. "This will be perfect. If the case wraps up maybe we can go before New Year's." She pulled back and asked, "What made you think of The Briggs House?"

"I remember you saying how much you loved it. Grace helped, actually."

"Really?"

"She was all about being on a mission."

"Steve trained her well." Catherine grinned.

"Definitely." Carrie laughed. "She also gave me the contact info so I didn't have to look it up. She loved the whole idea."

"That's so Grace. I'm glad she had fun being in on the plan." She lifted the certificate.

"And it's an amazing gift, Car, thanks again."

"Thank me after you have your getaway." Her eyes glinted. "And in a few months when the new undies come in handy."

* * *

When Catherine arrived home, Steve was just entering the house from the deck.

"I didn't expect to see you home." She grinned. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Unfortunately it's just for a few hours." He winced apologetically. "We're doing overnight stakeouts on a rental property the Vanovers own and also on their house manager's apartment. They're bound to try to make a move sooner or later and when they do we need to be ready."

"I understand." She gave him a reassuring and supportive smile as she moved to kiss him hello.

"Hey, did you bring me cookies?" He smiled into her kiss as she held up an aluminium foil covered plate.

"And Carrie gave me our Christmas gift."

"Already?"

"She couldn't wait. She wanted to do it when it was just us."

"The super secret gift Gracie helped with?''

"One and the same." She had the gift bag looped over her arm. Steve took the plate and snagged a cookie while she pulled out the gift certificate and read it.

"Always liked how she thinks." He grinned. "Maybe if we get this case cleared we can go next week, we could do two nights and come back for the swearing in."

"Monobrain." She took a cookie and pecked his lips before biting into it. "I called before I left Carrie's. We're penciled in for the 28th and 29th if both of our schedules are clear. Carrie's folks want to have dinner on the 28th so if it all works out we can meet them then head to the Briggs'. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds great." His smile never dimmed. "What else is in that bag, Lieutenant?"

"Won't need 'em for awhile but a collection of underwear." He raised his brows expectantly. "Sexy underwear." Steve said nothing but continued to grin at her. "As in thongs for pregnant ladies."

"They make those?" His brows rose.

"Apparently so. Not sure how I'll feel about wearing them when I'm huge, but I have a couple pairs for each stage from 'just starting to show' through 'you may need to pull me out of a chair.' "

"And you'll look beautiful."

"Aww." That earned him another kiss. "Perfect answer."

"True answer." His look was sincere.

"Again, thanks."

He stepped closer and wrapped her in an embrace. "How about we put these cookies away and then …"

"And then …?" she grinned.

"I get a sneak peek?"

"They're all too big right now." She faked a pout.

"Ahh, too bad." He swayed them gently.

"But …" Her eyes sparkled. "The undies I have on right now _are_ purple."

Steve kissed her once, then again before taking out his phone and placing it on the coffee table. "Enough said, Lieutenant. I have two hours until I have to be back at work. Let's make the most of it."

 _# End - thanks for reading_

 _ **Don't miss tomorrow's marathon story!**_

* * *

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page -_ _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
